Una Noche
by Leilael
Summary: Petición de Guest, Guest dime como quieres que te ponga en la dedicatoria xD. Es una historia corta, romántica y dramática entre Patty y Dante. En lo de Romántica es levemente xD jajajajaja
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a Guest, quien me dejó un lindo comentario en: Tu fiesta. No creo que pongan una escena así en el juego jejejejeje. También tengo errores ortográficos garrafales, pero hago lo que puedo, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Una historia con Patty, bueno aquí hay una, luego pensaré en otra, espero te agrade.

Pediste algo romántico, xD como que eso no se me da tan bien, pero lo intentaré. Algo dramático, ¿qué más dramático puede haber que un amor no correspondido?

;) Si te gusta y quieres una continuación házmelo saber. Hasta luego.

Devil May Cry no es mío, sólo me divierto.

**Sólo una noche**

Dante está harto, cansado de las indirectas, de los regalos de crema de afeitar, cera depiladota, rastrillos, incluso una máquina de depilación láser. Tiene derecho de verse como quiera, si quiere tener barba como Papá Noel es un problema.

Entra al baño, se mira al espejo, suspira con cansancio. No comprende por qué nadie lo entiende, no soporta que nadie sospeche que Trish y Lady no han envejecido, sólo él se ve más maduro. Su padre se vio igual por dos mil años, ¡dos mil!

Dante se quita los guantes, ve el símbolo mágico en el dorso de su mano. Lo observa con cuidado, se ve casi igual que el tono de su piel, habría que ser muy observador para darse cuenta. Pasa largo rato, no puede evitar estremecerse al recordar a su hermano caer, el sentir el corte en su palma, saberse impotente como esa fatídica noche cuando murió su madre. Se pregunta de nuevo si vale la pena.

Mira alrededor, su baño lleno de artilugios de depilado. Frunce el entrecejo con disgusto, sabe que vale la pena darles una lección a los truhanes. Talla el encanto, cuando ha desaparecido, se ve igual a cuando enfrentó a su hermano en aquella torre.

Se mira al espejo, golpea el reflejo con furia, su sangre salpica su rostro, ve los trozos caer, siente algo de alivio al escuchar los cristales estrellarse en suelo y sobre el lavamanos. Odia mirarse, odia su reflejo cuando se ve así, porque no puede evitar pensar en su hermano, en su fracaso, no pudo salvar a Vergil, no pudo hacer algo por su madre. Se pregunta una vez más si esto vale la pena, no tiene una respuesta, así que da la media vuelta al irse.

Sale del baño, toma su vieja gabardina, pasa la cinta de cuero sobre su pecho. Llama a su doble, ambos se sonríe ladinamente. El doble se encamina a una cafetería, se sentará ahí y tendrá una cuartada; Dante irá a encargarse de Lady y Trish, después por Nero.

Lady está en su casa, toma un baño de burbujas después de una horrible cacería. Masajea su cuello, indiferente a lo que pasa en su casa. Dante toma TODA su ropa, sólo le deja un traje de conejita, también se lleva su celular y arranca la línea telefónica. Pone todo en el sótano de la casa, en un lugar donde Lady no buscará. Salta por la ventana sin ocultar su sonrisa.

Corre por la ciudad, se esconde tras un poste de electricidad, observa a Trish, ella se prepara para bañarse, pues también ayudó a Lady, en realidad los tres quedaron cubiertos de tripas y sangre. La rubia se mete al baño. Dante repite la operación, sale de ahí a toda velocidad.

Piensa en ponerse un disfraz, así tardarán un poco más en encontrarlo. Entra a una tienda de autoservicio, se compra una peluca negra, una playera azul marino y una mochila la cual no miró realmente.

Entra al baño, mete su gabardina dentro de Pandora. Se pone la camisa, luego la peluca. Sale sintiéndose contento, demasiado feliz por su travesura. Las fotografías y el video no tendrán precio.

Llega a la cafetería, entra, su doble está ahí disfrutando de un helado. No hace falta hablar, ni decir nada, ambos se sonríen y el doble se esfuma. Toma asiento junto a la ventana. Mira distraídamente hacia fuera sin ver. Alguien se sienta frente a él, no le toma atención hasta que ella le dice:

— Por favor, haz como que estamos juntos. —

Dante mira hacia ella, su rubia cabellera ondulada, sus hermosos ojos azules, la reconoce de inmediato, se trata de Patty. Ella regresó y no le avisó, se siente herido. Ve la preocupación en su rostro, ella le suplica:

— Por favor, un tipo raro venía siguiéndome, casi me agarra. —

Dante asiente, ve los labios rosados de la chica, su blusa blanca que deja ver sus hermosas curvas; antes de seguir observando, ella le pregunta:

— ¿Vas en la preparatoria? — Dante dice al seguir la corriente:

— Sí. — Ella da un suspiro de alivio:

— Me alegra, llegué hoy. Te agradecería si me dieras informes porque… — Dante la interrumpe al decir:

— ¡Que casualidad! Llegué hoy también, mañana voy a llevar mis papeles. — Patty dice:

— Voy en el último grado. — Dante le dice:

— También yo. — Patty dice:

— Me llamo Patty. — Dante toma la suave mano de la chica al decirle:

— Mucho gusto Patty, soy Tony. —

Ella le sonríe, suspira aliviada cuando ve al sujeto pasar. Dante lo observa, no porque esté interesado en el tipo malencarado, sino porque ese infeliz ha firmado su sentencia de muerte por molestar a Patty. Él le dice:

— Debo ir al sanitario, no tardo. —

Dante finge ir al sanitario, pero sale por la puerta trasera. El sujeto que seguía a Patty sigue rondando. Dante sabe que no es humano, así que lo arrastra a un callejón, lo amenaza con sus pistolas gemelas al decirle:

— Pequeño infeliz, ¿qué quieres con la niña? — El demonio se burla:

— ¿Tienes interés en ella? —

Dante lo corta en dos sin compasión o respuesta. Regresa al restaurante, Patty sigue ahí, sonríe, se asegura de no tener manchas de sangre, se aseguró de hacer un corte limpio y preciso para no dejar rastros.

Toma asiento, ve que Patty tiene la mochila que compró entre sus manos. Ella sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Es de tu novia? —

Dante abre la boca, pues la maldita mochila tiene a campanita estampada junto a flores rosas. Él dice:

— No tengo novia… ¿La quieres? — Patty sonríe al decir:

— No, gracias. Seguro te verás muy mono con ella en el hombro. —

Ella se carcajea. Dante extrañó tanto el sonido de sus risas, aunque ella se burle de él. Ella deja de reír, se disculpa:

— Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Me recuerdas a un buen amigo mío. Él ya es viejo, tiene cabello blanco y pierde todas las apuestas. —

Dante infla por un momento sus mejillas, siguen diciéndole viejo. Lo tolera de Nero, porque el niño es un bebé, además lo molesta; sin embargo todos los demás, le dicen viejo como si fuera una momia o algo por el estilo, no le extrañaría que le lleguen con la noticia que debe jubilarse. Patty le dice:

— Sería mejor regresar a casa. — Dante le dice:

— Te acompañaré. — Patty sonríe al decirle:

— Gracias. Iré a ver a ese amigo del que te hablo. Me dirigía hacia allá cuando ese sujeto comenzó a seguirme. — Dante le dice:

— Yo te protegeré. —

Dante deja el pago del helado que comió su doble. Los dos salen de la cafetería, caminan por las calles, nadie se acerca a ellos. Patty habla animadamente de él con él. Parece tan extraño, se siente como un traidor, decide pedirle:

— Mejor háblame de tu viaje. — Patty dice en tono juguetón:

— No estés celoso, porque Dante es un sujeto muy descuidado, estoy segura que cuando abra la puerta cajas de pizza saldrán como cascada. —

Ella se ríe con ganas, cosa que evita que Dante haga algún comentario. Ella le cuenta sobre su viaje, lo genial que es su madre, los amigos que hizo en la escuela que dejó. La caminata se hace corta, llegan a Devil May Cry.

Dante no sabe si decirle o correr, puede escapar, entrar por la ventana y hacer como si nada pasó; podría quedarse callado e ir a la escuela; puede decir la verdad. Sopesa sus opciones, ir a la escuela no le es atractivo, seguir normas, sin poder hacer lo que quiera, tener que escuchar las órdenes de otros. Dejar a Patty y correr le parece lo mejor, sin embargo su estúpido corazón le hace hacer otra cosa.

Se quita la peluca, la tira a un lado al decir:

— No quise engañarte Patty. — Se golpea mentalmente por ser un estúpido. Sin embargo ella se carcajea al decirle:

— ¡Muy buena Nero! — Dante le dice:

— ¡Soy Dante! — Patty se carcajea aún más, al decirle:

— Sí, claro. —

Ella entra al local, sigue riendo. Dante la observa entrar, ve su espalda, escucha la puerta cerrarse, piensa que pudo ser mejor así. Qué diablos pensaba, que Patty lo aceptaría, saldrían y tendrían un amor rosa como la estúpida mochila en su hombro. Tira la mochila a la basura. Se escabulle hasta la ventana de su recámara, se mete a la cama, justo a tiempo, porque la puerta se abre un poco, Patty se asoma y luego cierra de nuevo.

Dante se sienta en la cama, la oscuridad lo rodea. Se pregunta qué pensó, no puede sostener una relación seria y estable, los demonios lo atacan cada día, no pudo proteger a su hermano ni a su madre, qué pasaría si ellos matan a Patty como lo hicieron con Eva. Se estremece de pensarlo.

Saca de la mesita de noche la pintura especial para el hechizo, lo dibuja en el dorso de su mano de dónde jamás debió haber desaparecido. Prefiere ser tratado como viejo, a que alguien muera por su culpa.

Las puertas de la entrada estallan al convertirse en astillas, baja corriendo, viéndose maduro, con barba y varios años más. Dos conejitas están ahí, no parecen contentas, ellas lo ven al gritar:

— ¡DANTE! —

Las dos se van contra él, lo golpean, le disparan, electrocutan y apuñalan. No le importa, acepta el dolor, no por ser masoquista, sino que aminoran el sufrimiento de su corazón. La cruel verdad que lo abofetea lo hace sufrir más que Lady y Trish; siempre estará solo, debe estarlo, porque los demonios mataran a cualquier pareja que tenga como mataron a su madre. Lady no es inmortal, Trish tampoco, Patty no puede defenderse a si misma.

Carcajea al recibir el castigo, porque es eso o llorar.

Patty es atraída por el jaleo, ve a las dos féminas masacrando a Dante, ella les dice:

— ¡Fue Nero! ¡Él se quiso hacer pasar por Dante! Intentó tomarme el pelo, pero es muy joven para ser Dante. —

Lady y Trish salen de Devil May Cry con un nuevo objetivo en la mira. Dante se queda sonriente en el piso. Patty se acerca al preguntar con preocupación:

— ¿Estás bien Dante? — Él dice con una sonrisa petulante:

— Por su puesto cría. — Cambia de tema. — Cuéntame qué has hecho. —

Patty comienza a relatarle animadamente lo que ha sido de su vida; mientras Dante se repite en su mete que es mejor así.


	2. Sin encontrarnos

**Muchas gracias a tod por leer, dejar comentarios, subir a sus aletas y favoritos los cuales agradezco mucho :D**

**Little white cloud: Gracias por tu comentario. **

**bea3005: Aquí otro capítulo ^^**

**Blue Forever: Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por tu comentario ^^**

**Carito Crazy: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí otro capítulo, aunque corto xD**

**frida-chan: me alegra que te gustara ^^ gracias por comentar.**

**antano: xD Dante no pierde oportunidad de ligar jojojojoojo. Gracias por leer.**

**midorichan523: Gracias por tu comentario. En esta capítulo no hubo mucha interacción, jojojojojo será para el próximo jajajajajajja**

** -me: Muchas gracias por comentar en esta historia y en las otras. Gracias por tus comentarios, me han encantado. jajajaja me encanta eso de ilegalmentesexy jajajajja **

**MalexAlex: Gracias por comentar.**

**Hasta luego ^^**

**Sabía que era un problema**

Nero las ve entrar, Lady y Trish vestidas de conejitas, al verlas supo que se trataba de problemas. Sigue tomando café, está sentado cómodamente en la cocina, él y Kyrie han terminado de cenar. No se inmuta cuando ellas le apuntan en la cabeza, se ven muy enojadas. Kyrie también se lo toma con calma, no es la primera ocasión que esto pasa, por lo regular es culpa de Dante.

Ellas le reclaman cosas estúpidas, él las sigue mirando sin cambiar su expresión de disgusto. Kyrie finalmente dice:

— Nero ha estado toda la tarde conmigo, estuvimos limpiando la casa hoy. —

Ellas guardan sus armas, comienzan a pensar en posibilidades. Lady se disculpa al pedir prestado el teléfono, ella debe revisar su buzón. Trish mira a Nero, sabe que el chico no es alguien que haga bromas, es demasiado amargado para su bien. Se pregunta si realmente fue el estúpido de Dante. Lady la saca de sus pensamientos:

— Hay un trabajo, pero alguien debe ir a una escuela preparatoria. — Nero sabe que esto no le gusta. — El director está preocupado, porque ha habido asesinatos cerca de la institución, la policía no tiene pistas, parece nuestra clase de caso. — Sonríe malvadamente. — Tiene que ser alguien joven. — Trish corrobora:

— Alguien que pueda mezclarse con los estudiantes.

— Alguien con experiencia que no sea sorprendido. —

Nero intenta escapar, pero dos féminas le bloquen las salidas, mientras Kyrie toma sus manos al pedirle:

— Por favor Nero, hay gente que está muriendo. —

Nero suspira con exasperación, sabe que debió irse en cuanto las vio entrar. Mientras tanto, en Devil May Cry, Patty se ha dormido en el sillón, Dante la observa dormir. Sonríe al saber que ha pasado un tiempo. Su doble se materializa al comentar:

— Los demonios la están siguiendo. — Dante sabía que era un problema. — Podrían matarla en la escuela. — El cazador observa al doble con seriedad. — Podría ir, hacerme pasar por un estudiante, no sé, vigilarla. — Dante no puede darle tanta libertar a su doble, sonríe al comentar:

— Mejor lo hago yo y te quedas en la oficina. — El doble discute:

— Dante, sabemos que en las escuelas les encanta dar órdenes, no vas a soportarlo.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —

El doble sonríe confiado, estira su mano para cerrar el trato, dice:

— Me encantaría verlo. Si gano tendré toda la cerveza que pueda tomar un mes. — Dante toma la mano al decir:

— Si yo gano, harás todas las labores de oficina por un mes. — Los dos dicen:

— Trato. —

Dante y su doble comienzan a hacer los preparativos para iniciar su apuesta. Mientras tanto en Fortuna, Lady y Trish preparan documentación falsa para Nero.

La mañana siguiente, Patty se despide de Dante, va a inscribirse en la preparatoria. El cazador la despide con un ademán de su mano. Cuando la puerta se cierra, él salta de la silla, Dante corre hacia la ventana de arriba, ve a Patty alejarse comienza a cambiarse.

Nero es quien llega primero, después de viajar toda la noche es literalmente arrojado frente a las puertas de la escuela. Los socias de Dante le arrojan los papeles, él tiene que recogerlos. Su día no ha comenzado de la mejor manera.

Entra el edificio, observa el mapa que dice: "Usted está aquí". Traza una ruta para llegar a la dirección, sigue su camino con un plan en mente. Patty llega, pasa frente al mapa sin mirarlo, no ve a Nero dar vuelta en el pasillo siguiente, ella sigue adelante.

Dante es el tercero en entrar, lleva pantalones de mezclilla, una playera blanca y una chaqueta roja. Pasa frente al tablero dándole una mirada breve.

Nero mira alrededor, la escuela es realmente grande, se pregunta si es porque agrupa los primeros tres bloques educativos, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Abre la puerta que cree correcta para encontrar un baño de chicos. Mientras Patty pregunta a quien encuentra.

Dante mira la puerta que tiene una placa dorada, la cual dice: "Directora Boyce." No puede dar media vuelta y correr, sería renunciar y él no renuncia. Toca la puerta, una voz femenina le dice:

— Pase. —

Dante entra, la oficina no es grande, paredes blancas, un librero con libros sobre educación, el escritorio es café, no hay fotografías o adornos. La directora tiene cabello corto rubio, unas gafas redondas que protegen sus ojos verdes, sus labios rosas forman una línea severa. Dante sabe que si ella sonriera más sería una mujer más atractiva. Ella pregunta con severidad:

— ¿Asunto?

— Me acabo de cambiar a esta ciudad, me dijeron que esta es la mejor escuela. — Dante nota la leve sonrisa en la directora, la adulación es la llave de esta mujer. — Así que decidí de inmediato venir aquí. — La directora hace su sonrisa más prominente:

— Bien joven. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Dante Sparda. —

Ellos comienzan a platicar. Mientras tanto, Patty decide sentarse en una escalera a descansar y Nero abre otra puerta para ver que es un vestidor de chicas, afortunadamente vacío. Nero nota que no hay muchos estudiantes, se aproxima a un conserje, al cual le pregunta:

— Buenos días, ¿por qué casi no hay estudiantes? — El hombre le sonríe al decirle:

— Hubo suspensión de clases, porque hay una junta sindical de maestros.

— ¿Está el director?

— Sí, porque están preparando los exámenes finales.

— Gracias. —

Nero sigue caminando. Dante sale de la dirección, pasa a servicios escolares y en menos de diez minutos ya tiene su horario. Dante camina hacia la salida, ahora debe ir a conseguir su uniforme.

Nero finalmente llega a la oficina de la directora, toca a la puerta, pasa, al ver a la directora sabe que las cosas no mejorarán. Una hora después, después de un interrogatorio sale con su horario.

Patty es la última en llegar, la directora y ella parecen tener muchas cosas en común, hablan por dos horas. Sale cuatro horas después, porque se quedó conversando también con las secretarias en servicios escolares.

Dante se pone el guante que ha preparado, así no necesita pintar de nuevo el sello. Justo a tiempo, porque Nero abre la puerta, entra arrastrando los pies, levanta la mano al decir:

— No digas nada viejo. —

El chico sube las escaleras hacia su habitación. Dante decide pedir una pizza. Mucho tiempo después Patty llega cargando muchas bolsas, le cuenta a Dante cómo estuvo su día, mientras él escucha tranquilamente.


End file.
